<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May We Meet Again by OhSoSheWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083677">May We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites'>OhSoSheWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimson Flower, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being defeated at Deirdru, Claude shares a bittersweet moment with Byleth. [Crimson Flower]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this problem where Claude makes me feel things even when I am not playing his route. I am replaying Crimson Flower and was overcome with Claude feels so this little drabble popped into my head, it is set after the battle of Deirdru, if you spare Claude.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May We Meet Again</p><p>By Misha </p><p>“Teach, can I talk to you alone for a moment?” Claude asked. “For old times sake?”</p><p>Byleth could feel Edelgard tensing beside her, but she nodded anyway. “Of course.”</p><p>“Very well,” Edelgard said, barely masking her displeasure, “I will be waiting for you, Professor.”</p><p>“She is as pleasant as ever, I see,” Claude commented as Edelgard stalked away.</p><p>“She has a lot on her mind,” Byleth said lightly, though it was true, being personable was not one of Edelgard’s skills, unlike the man before her. </p><p>“Don’t we all,” Claude said, “I’m not surprised to see you standing by her side.”</p><p>“You’re not?” Byleth asked, slightly surprised.</p><p>Claude shook his head. “No, you’re loyal. Once you made your choice, I knew you would stick with it, but I still wish you had chosen teh Golden Deer. Tell me, Teach, if you had, would you have stood by me the way you haveEdelgard? No matter what it may have meant for Fodlan?”</p><p>It should have been a complicated question, but it wasn’t. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Byleth is sure that if she had chosen the Golden Deer, and she almost did, then she would have felt as loyal to them as to the Black Eagles. It was never the church or Rhea, it was the students themselves that made her feel like she had a purchase.</p><p>Claude smiled, but as always it didn’t reach his eyes, “now I really wish you had chosen the Golden Deer.”</p><p>“You didn’t need me, Claude,” Byleth said gently, “you never did. And I have every confidence that you will fulfil your dreams without any help from me.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Claude agreed and Byleth they were both thinking about the presence of the Almyrian army and what that meant, “but it could have been nice.”</p><p>Their eyes met then and there was a wishfulness in Claude’s green eyes that made Byleth want to reach out and cup his face. But she didn’t. It wouldn’t be right. </p><p>“Maybe once this is over, we’ll meet again,” Claude said after a long moment.</p><p>“I’d like that,” Byleth said quietly and meant it. He might not have been her student, but she had always had a soft spot for the head of the Golden Deer.</p><p>“Me too, Teach, me too.” </p><p>Their eyes met for another long moment and then he was gone. It was silly, but Byleth immediately felt his absence and she sincerely hoped that they would meet again some day, under different, better circumstances. </p><ul>
<li>End</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>